Papa Louie
98px-Papa Louie.jpg Ello papa.png L.jpg Mccoy vs papa.jpg Papa Louie2.png Pållllll.png Papa Louie is an Italian chief and the main protagonist of the Papa Louie game series. He owns various restaurants that usually serve fast-food like pizza, hamburger,tacos, and buffalo wings to his customers. Plus, some of these restaurants also serve sweets (such as milkshakes and pancakes). He is usually very busy. Appearance Papa Louie wears a white chef's clothes and a hat. He has black eyebrows and a mustache, which suggest that he has black hair. His Role in the Games In the first game of the series, Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Louie saves his customers from pizza monsters. In the proceeding games that do not involve platforming at all but mouse-controlling, he always goes on a journey and leaves the management of his company to another person. To do that, though, he usually attracts them by making competitions that have got to do with the food he serves (such as a Taco competition) and makes the winner of the competition take his place, despite he doesn't say that before. In these games, he is also the last unlockable customer that the player serves. Besides the first game, Papa Louie is a playable character in the Mochi Games version of Papa's Burgeria too. In the same game, he was hosting Papa's Next Chefs Tournament alongside Matt and Tony. Flipdeck Card Information {C About Him: "Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! "} The orders that he gives ( In Papa's Pizzeria, Burgeria, Taco Mia and Freezeria you had to get a gold customer award on all of the previous customers to unlock Papa Louie. In Pancakeria and Wingeria this was taken out and the the way to unlock him was to reach Rank 43 in Pancakeria and Rank 59 in Wingeria) * In Papa's Pizzeria, he orders a pizza that has 2 pepperoni, 2 sausage, 2 mushrooms, 2 peppers, 2 onions, olives, 2 anchovies. That pizza must also be cooked for 30 minutes and cut in quarters. * In Papa's Burgeria, he orders a burger: that consists of bread, lettuce, rare patty, ketchup, cheese, tomato, mayo, pickle and top bun. * In Papa's Freezeria, he orders a large rainbow sherbet sundae with marshmallows, smooth blend, whipped cream, tropical charms, left topping: gummy onion, top topping: cherry, right topping: banana. * In Papa's Pancakeria, he orders 4 pancakes with pecan mix, powdered sugar, cinnamon and honey. Drink: tea in large cup with cream. * In Papa's Wingeria, he orders 4 chicken wings with Calypso sauce that are all around the plate, 4 chicken wings with Wasabi on the left side of the plate, 4 chicken wings with cheese sauce on the right side of the plate and 4 carrots that are all around the plate. He doesn't order a dip. Gallery File:Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria. Papa_Louie.jpg 24dfryrt65.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:ppl with hats Category:people with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:rich people Category:Family of Papa Category:chefs Category:Category templates Category:Playable Characters For Moshi Games Category:People with flipdecks Category:People that are never absent Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers